This invention relates to safety seats for pets, particularly small dogs, in automobiles.
Allowing a small dog or other pet to see out a car window from the passenger seat or a rear-seat in a safe manner is a benefit to pet owners and pets alike. There are known containers for small dogs and other pets in cars, but none with the convenience of use, pet safety, pet comfort and pet positioning by a window in a manner taught by this invention.
Examples of most-closely related known but different devices are described in the following patent documents:
Objects of patentable novelty and utility taught by this invention are to provide an automobile pet-safety seat which:
positions a small dog or other pet where it can see out a front or rear car window safely;
is easy to put in and take out of a car;
is rigid and sturdy;
is comfortable for the pets;
provides protection of the pets against sudden stops;
is easily cleanable; and
minimizes obstruction of people nearby.
This invention accomplishes these and other objectives with an automobile pet-safety seat having a pet-seat nest that is suspended arcuately downward intermediate horizontal rods of a nest frame. A rear rod of the nest frame is supported vertically in a proximately horizontal attitude by detachable attachment to a top portion of a back of a car seat by a rear-rod strap that is articulated to be loop-fastened to a head rest of the car seat. A front portion of the nest frame is supported in a horizontal attitude by a frame brace having pivotally angular orientation intermediate the front rod and a variably orthogonal portion of the car seat. A fastener strap under the pet-seat nest is affixed to the front rod and attached detachably to the head rest. The fastener strap is positioned under the pet-seat nest where a conventional seat belt can be loop-fastened to it for holding the automobile pet-safety seat down in opposition to the frame brace and the rear rod that is supported by the rear-rod strap for a rigidly reliable three-point attachment to the car seat. A pet-safety strap is attached to the rear rod and extended forwardly for attachment to a pet clasp that can include a collar or harness on a pet that is on the pet-seat nest.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention should become even more readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described illustrative embodiments of the invention.